A Dysfunctional Second Chance
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: *Rewrite of Dysfunctional* Mello did some terrible things while he was alive, but even he deserves a second chance at life. Now that Kira has been defeated, he can finally settle down and be normal, however, Mello was never very good at being normal. He was always too dysfunctional. So what will happen when he gets his second chance?


**I wrote _Dysfunctional_ a few years ago. I've been wanting to rewrite it for a while. I finally got around to rewriting the first chapter. It's pretty short, but I'll probably make the following chapters longer. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and it is Mello/Oc not Mello/Matt. The Oc is my Oc for Death Note: The Return of Kira. I do not own Death Note. **

***This story was originally inspired by tii-chan17's _The Burning Church._ That story is Mello/Matt. It was very good. I suggest it if you are looking for Yaoi.***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story of mine.**

* * *

Matt sat up in the grass as he rubbed his head. He was confused. He glanced down at his body only to see that his clothes were missing. He quietly yelled in surprise and covered himself while he looked around for his clothes. He probably came home drunk last night and passed out on the front lawn of his sister's small, two bedroom house. While the neighborhood was currently dead, he still did not know who would come from their home and see his drunk, naked ass on the grass .He shook his head once he realized something. Unless it was the making of his drunk mind, he should be dead. He could vividly remember being shot multiple times. He frantically looked around for Mello. They had kidnapped Takada together. He saw the naked blond laying a few feet from him. Matt gently nudged his blond friend with his left foot. Mello did not respond so Matt did it again. Nothing happened. Matt groaned and brought his foot down hard on Mello's back causing the blond to shoot up from the grass with a murderous glare.

"What the fuck, Matt?" Mello snarled as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You wouldn't wake up. I figured you were dead?" Matt half joked. His brain began to become less fuzzy and he started to remember what had happened. Matt was not drunk. He was dead. It felt like it had only been minutes ago. He looked over at Mello, who had gone silent. Matt's brow furrowed. If Matt was dead, why was Mello here? He would not have gotten himself killed that easily.

"How are we alive?" Mello finally spoke after several minutes. "I distinctly remember having a heart attack. And you were riddled with bullet holes."

Matt's eyes widened. Mello died of a heart attack? Takada must have killed him with a hidden piece of the Death Note. If they both died, how were they currently alive? He watched as Mello stood in all of his naked glory and headed for the front door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Matt grabbed Mello's arm before he could pick the lock.

"I'm going inside to get some clothes. This is your sister's house. Remember?"

"How do we know if she still lives here? If we did die, she could have moved away," Matt tightened his grip on Mello's arm. Mello growled and pulled himself from the brunette's grip.

"I don't feel like standing outside naked when the sun comes up. Besides, her car is in the driveway," Mello pointed to the green Kia Soul sitting in the gravel a few feet from them.

"What if she thinks we are robbers? You taught her how to shoot. I wouldn't put it past her to blow our brains out," Matt grumbled.

Mello sighed and pointed to the sky, "The sun is coming up. If there is anyone else in the godforsaken neighborhood, I don't want to be standing naked so they can see me."

The lock on the door clicked and Mello threw the door open. There was no silence to it and he probably woke up the owner of the house. Matt quickly followed Mello into the house before quietly shutting the door.

"Well now she knows someone is here," Matt frowned as he headed for his old bedroom to find clothes.

"She sleeps like a rock. Nothing can wake her up," Mello rolled his eyes.

Matt stopped in front of his bedroom door, "Except when she does wake up, she acts like a hungry bear."

Mello ignored his best friend and threw open the door to the bedroom he shared with Matt's sister. Once the door was open, he came face to face with a silver pistol. A young woman with her red hair tied in a messy bun stood holding the gun to Mello's face. Her green eyes were narrowed, but once she recognized the blond hair, blue eyes, and unmistakable scar, they widened.

She lowered the gun and in a soft, sleepy voice spoke, "Mello?" Her eyes began filling with tears as she tossed the gun to the side and wrapped her arms around the blind's neck.

"You're alive!" She cried as she buried her face in his neck. She pulled away and narrowed her green eyes again. "You're alive," she growled as she brought her fist back. Before Mello could blink, her fist had connected with his jaw.

"The fuck?" Mello yelled as he held the scarred and now bruised side of his face.

"It's been a month since Near called me and told me you were dead! If you were going to fake your death, you could have shown up a little sooner!" She brought her fist back to hit him again.

Mello held his hands up and grabbed her wrist to keep her from punching the other side of his jaw. "Easy, Halo. I can explain. I just need some clothes."

He slowly guided the red head back the bed. He carefully pushed her so she was sitting as he went to the dresser to find at least some underwear. Surprising enough, his clothes were still there. He pulled a pair of boxers onto his naked ass. He turned to see Halo sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Well?" She continued to glare.

Mello let out a sigh and sat beside her, "I did die. Takada killed me with the Notebook. Matt died too, but we woke up naked on your front lawn. I can't explain why, but we are alive."

The girl's eyes widened. Her brother was alive, but how? She had watched the group of Takada's bodyguards fill his body with an unnecessary amount of bullets. In an instant, she was on her feet and out the door.

"Mail!" She shouted from the living room as she ran to his room. She flung the door open to see Matt sitting on his bed in his underwear while he played a video game.

She shouted his name again and tackled him. Tears heavily dripped from her eyes as she clung to her older brother. She quietly sobbed into his chest. Matt gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist as she continued to sob. Mello stood in the doorway watching the pair.

It took several minutes for Halo to calm down and stop crying. She fell asleep in her brother's arms. Matt looked up at Mello with a small smile.

"You know, when that first bullet hit me, all I could think about was Halo being left alone. I was terrified that she would try to kill herself if she lost the both of us," he sighed.

Mello nodded as he stared at the red haired woman in his friend's arms. His eyes trailed down to her stomach as his mind wandered to the last time he saw her.

" _Mello, you can't do this! It's a suicide mission. Who knows if you two will return?" She screamed at him after he told her his plans of going to Japan to spy on Misa Amane and to kidnap Kiyomi Takada._

" _Halo, it's our only option in order to defeat Kira before Near," Mello tried to reason with her. They had been fighting for over an hour. He knew it was pointless, but he knew that he did not want his last conversation with her to be an argument. He and Matt were headed to the airport in an hour._

" _Why can't you just swallow your pride and let Near win?" She stepped closer as she shouted into his face. "I just want to have a happy and normal life with you! Is that too much to ask?"_

" _I want that too, but it can't happen until Kira is defeated," Mello growled. He was beginning to get irritate with the woman._

" _Then let Near defeat Kira," she snarled. Before Mello could respond with something else, he stomped into the kitchen to get a bar of chocolate._

 _As he and Matt headed to the taxi, Halo watched from the porch with tears in her eyes. She would not be able to change Mello's mind right now, but she thought she could once he arrived in Japan. She had slipped an envelope into his bag._

 _When Mello opened his bag once he got on the plane, he saw the pink envelope. His name was written on the front in Halo's familiar handwriting. He broke open the envelope. He looked beside him to see Matt snoring lightly. Mello pulled the contents from the envelope out. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a pregnancy test with two pink lines sitting within a Ziploc bag. He opened the small piece of notebook paper. Halo's handwriting filled the small page._

" _Mello, I still think you going to Japan is ridiculous and dangerous, but I know that you won't change your mind. I couldn't bring myself to tell you after our fight, but you still need to know. I hope this will change your mind, but I doubt it will. I'm pregnant. I found out this afternoon. You are going to be a father. Please, come back. I love you."_

 _Mello closed his eyes as he folded the piece of paper and stuck it back into his bag._

 _Mello never told Matt about the baby. As he felt the pain in his chest after Takada wrote down his name, his thoughts were on his child. It would grow up without a father like him. He knew Halo would not kill herself out of grief. All she ever wanted was a family of her own. Even if he could not be there, he had still given it to her._

"Mel," Matt whispered a third time. The man was standing in front of his friend with his sister in his arms. "I'll let you have this."

Mello chuckled softly as Mello took Halo into his arms. He gently carried her back into her bedroom before laying her in the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and sat beside her sleeping form. He ran his hand over her midsection and smiled to himself when he felt the slight bump from his child.

"I came back," he whispered as his hand roamed over the small bump once more. This was his second chance. He was not about to screw it up.


End file.
